Vocaloid
by KoraDonDora
Summary: A lonely girl named Hatsune Miku plays around with her dads machine called the vocalod. When she messes with it, what happens when it sends her into a whole new world?


My name? Hatsune Miku. Nobody calls me Miku, except my family. I live in Tokyo, Japan. I'm an only child which means I get lonely. I don't have any friends. Why? Because I'm not popular. My school is very harsh. Horrible teachers, mean students, and it's not in the best condition. I live with my mom and dad. My dad is an inventor, and my mom is a nurse. My dad says he's been working on this machine called the Vocaloid. He says it can create music. Of course like everything else, it doesn't exactly work. Well let's get on with the actual story now. I woke up and looked at the clock. 5:00 A.M. I threw the covers off and got clean clothes out of my dresser. A plain white blouse, a plaid skirt, and white tights. I walked into the bathroom and stepped in the shower. The warm water splashed onto my body, making me think that today I could just relax. After my shower, I put on my clothes. I fixed my hair, putting it into twin tails. I checked the clock, seeing that it was 6:09. I still have an hour to get ready. I rushed downstairs, before my dad stopped me at the bottom.

"Whoa, slow down there Miku. You know you're going to fall one of these days," My dad said.

"Whatever. I just need to eat breakfast," I said.

"Don't you want to try out the Vocaloid. It'll be famous one day."

"Dad, it doesn't even work."

"How do you know?"

"I just do." I walked into the kitchen to see my breakfast already on the table. I scarfed it down, and grabbed my backpack.

"Bye Miku."

"Bye dad." I walked out the door and went to my bus stop. While I was waiting, I caught a glimpse of pink hair coming my way. It's her. She wore a black, sleeveless shirt, a leather jacket, a black mini skirt, and black boots. Her name? Megurine Luka. She was the queen of the school. She was mean and didn't care about anyone. She walked up to me, with a evil smirk on her face.

"Hey sweetie. Gonna get on the bus today, or you gonna walk to school?," she said.

"I'm gonna get on the bus thank you very much," I retorted.

"Looks like you still don't know how things work here. I'm not asking you if you're gonna walk, I'm making sure you walk." I scowled at her, earning a glare.

"Well Luka, I don't take orders from you." She pushed me into a puddle of water, soaking my skirt.

"Baka. Don't call me Luka. You're too low to call me by my first name." The bus pulled up, and I got up, covering my skirt with my backpack. Luka got on the bus first, and I rushed in quickly after, making sure I get the spot at the back of the bus. Two other kids were sitting there. They looked alike. Twins almost. But they're not. They're actually just two people who look similar. Their names? Rin and Len. Same last name too. Nobody knows why. Rin is very shy and doesn't talk much, while Len is loud and obnoxious. Len is Rin's best friend. I sat down next to them, not giving them a single glance. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rin staring at me. Len was talking to her, but she wasn't listening. She tapped my shoulder, and I turned to look at her.

"Yes?"

"U-um, I see you in school, and you seem nice. You're Hatsune Miku right?," she said in a quiet tone of voice.

"Yes. You're Kagamine Rin right?"

"Yes. You can call me Rin."

"Sorry, I only call friends by their first name." I could see the hurt on her face. She turned away, looking back at Len, who glared at me. That adds two more people to my list of enemies. The bus finally arrived at school, and I rushed out of the bus, and went straight to my locker. On my way there, I bumped into a girl with green hair. She looked back at me, and gave me a goofy smile, before stumbling off to class. Megpoid Gumi. A girl who is a bit clumsy, and a real ditz. She's not very bright. I continued to walk to my locker, until I reached it. My locker was dull compare to everyone else's. Theirs were decorated with bright colors. Mine was dull and grey. I sighed, and opened my locker, putting my stuff inside, and grabbing my school supplies. This is going to be an amazing day...

* * *

I sat in English class, writing in my journal. My journal is where I write about the perfect dream world

_The world of Vocacity. My perfect city. Everyone is happy. I'm friends with everyone. I'm also a pop star. I'm the best singer in the city. My dreams always come true. I can also do anything I want. I also have the perfect life, including the perfect boyfriend. How great that would be._

"Hey Hatsune. Writing in your diary?," said a male sounding voice. That voice, it's him. I turned to see Shion Kaito. I hate him. He always has to rub in how much better he is then me! I can't stand him.

"What do you want Shion?," I said harshly.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to see what little Hatsune is writing."

"Don't call me that. Go away Kaito."

"Whatever. Just don't think you're going to ace the test today." My eyes widened. WE HAD A TEST?! Since when?! I banged my head on the desk, knowing I would fail. The teacher came in, took attendance, and began to hand out the tests. I groaned and picked up my pencil, writing down every single guess I could make.

* * *

It was finally time to leave school. Today was horrible. I walked to the bus, to see Luka right behind me. She glared at me, so I turned away and got on the bus. I sat in the back again, this time no one else was there. I sighed, knowing that after this morning, Rin and Len wouldn't want to sit by me anymore. I sat down, this time sitting next to Lapis Aoki. Aoki was very loud, and often didn't care who she talked to. She looked at me with her bright eyes and smiled. I gave her a weak smile.

"Hi Miku. So, what are doing when you get home?," she asked happily.

"Oh nothing," I said quietly.

"Well, how was your day?"

"Good."

"Really? Mine was great. Don't you just love seeing your friends at school." I turned to her, my face full of rage mixed with slight annoyance.

"No! I don't have any remember! You're such a bimbo!" My eyes softened once I saw tears in her eyes. I turned to the front of the bus, to see everyone glaring at me.

"Way to go Hatsune," said Kasane Teto. The bus pulled up to my stop, and I rushed out of the bus. I ran into the house, not even bothering to say hi to my parents. I ran downstairs, sitting in the corner. I cried, wishing for it to end. I'm lonely. And it's going to stay that way. I heard a beeping noise. I looked up to see a glowing machine in the other corner of the room. I got up and walked over to it cautiously. I looked at it and watched as two figures danced on the screen. The buttons glowed brightly. I touched one, and it made a very pleasant noise. I smiled and began to press the buttons. After I made a nice melody, I began to sing along with it.

_"I'm the number one princess in the wide world_  
_so make sure you know by heart how to treat me, got it?_

_First thing, notice when I have a different hair style from usual_  
_Second thing, be sure to go as far as looking down at my shoes properly, do I make myself clear?_  
_Third thing, for every single world I say, reply with three words_  
_If you understand that there is nothing in my right hand, then do something!_

_I'm not really saying anything selfish_  
_I want you to think from your heart that I'm cute_

_The number one princess in the world_  
_Realize that, hey, hey_  
_Keeping me waiting is out of the question_  
_Who do you think I am?_  
_Somehow I would already like to eat something sweet!_  
_Go get it immediately_

_My fault? Let's call it a cute mistake_  
_Complaints are not permitted_  
_Well? Are you clearly hearing what I am saying? Come on_  
_Ah, and what about this? A white horse, isn't that needless to say?_  
_Come and take me away_  
_If you understand that, take my hand and say "Princess"_

_I'm not really saying anything selfish_  
_But you know, it's alright to scold me a little?_

_My very own prince in the world_  
_Realize that, look, look_  
_Our hands are empty_  
_Reticent and blunt prince_  
_Come one, why! Just notice it soon_

_You definitely don't understand! Don't understand..._

_Shortcake with a strawberry placed on top_  
_Pudding made with well-selected eggs_  
_Everything, everything, I will hold myself back from it_  
_Don't think that I'm a selfish girl_  
_Even I will be able to do it if I try_  
_You will regret this afterwards_

_It's natural! Even for me_

_The number one princess in the world_  
_See me clearly okay, shall I go somewhere?_  
_Suddenly I was held tightly, it was so abrupt, eh?_  
_"It's dangerous, you'll be hit" So saying that you turn away_  
_...I think this person is dangerous though"_

The machine suddenly stopped. I looked at it confused. The lights soon flashed wildly. I back away from it as sparks flied. Weird energy beams were sent flying everywhere. I watched as they flew out the door. I turned to see one come right at me. Then everything went black.


End file.
